Cigarettes and Diaries
by adf41254
Summary: She watched him as he made puffs of smoke and flick his cigarette in the air. He was wearing a black leather jacket and was standing outside of the library; God only knew why he was there. He definitely didn't belong here or anywhere near a school and he definitely looked like he hasn't read a book in years.


She watched him as he made puffs of smoke and flick his cigarette in the air. He was wearing a black leather jacket and was standing outside of the library; God only knew why he was there. He definitely didn't belong here or anywhere near a school and he definitely looked like he hasn't read a book in years. But he was outside the school perimeter and it wasn't illegal to smoke so she didn't say anything. She bid Eric, the thirteen-year-old boy she tutors farewell and that she would see him Thursday for their next session and walks the other way when she forgot to give Eric a book. She turns around and sees him walk up to the "thug" she was judging earlier. Eric comes from a good family and he definitely doesn't need to be influenced by strangers like him, she almost yells at Eric for talking to the stranger but instead yells at the man.

"What do you think you're doing? Leave this boy alone! If you don't I'm going to call the cops on you" Quinn says confidently hoping her fear of getting rob or hurt by this man wasn't showing. Eric looked amused which made Quinn turn to him "And you! Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers? What are you doing? What if you got kid napped? Your parents would kill me!" She says a little frustrated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Calm down. Who are you and why are you talking to me like this and my little brother?" The guy finally speaks up staring at the blond beauty in front of him. Her little flare up at him was kind of cute and he found her very attractive. This whole situation was just amusing to him.

Eric just watched entertained as his tutors face turned beet red while his brother spoke up. He forgot to tell Quinn about his older brother that got sent to boarding school and that's when he decided to speak up. "Oh hey Quinn, don't worry this is just my older brother Finn, Finn this is my tutor Quinn. Funny your names rhyme. Anyways, Finn is just the black sheep of the family that's why you haven't met him before. He's back to transfer."

Truth is, Quinn knew about Finn Hudson but never met the guy. His name is popular around the school. He's known to be a troublemaker but he's also in a clique that she'll never be a part of. The reason for his return should be a little interesting.

Being mentioned as the black sheep Finn elbowed and glared at his little brother but extended his hand out to the pretty girl. "Finn, nice to meet you"

"Quinn and sorry about that, I was just worried about Eric" Quinn says and lightly shakes his hand. "well I should get going, I'll see you Thursday Eric, nice to meet you Finn." Quin says quietly. She's back to her old conservative self, and just wants to go back home.

Finn watches the girl walk away; she's tiny, wearing a floral spring dress and cardigan. She's wearing glasses and doesn't look like the type of girl he would be into but there was just so much flare in her when she walked up to him and Eric that made him intrigue. He told his brother to stay put.

"hey Quinn! Wait up!" Finn yells as he tries to reach up to the girl, he's a little out of breath cause of the cigarettes he smokes but his body is still in shape.

Quinn stops and turns around looking at the tall guy. She stares at him questionly as he approaches her. "hello again" she says apprehensively as she watches him catch his breath.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Finn asks her, confidant that she'll say yes.

She looks at him like he's grown another head and thinks it's a joke. "thanks, but no thank you. Can you give this book to Eric by the way? I forgot to give it to him earlier." She says and hands him the book and keeps walking away.

Finn stands there dumbstruck, no girl has ever turned him down before, and a nerdy one at best. This Quinn girl really has him interested, he walks back to his little brother and he's laughing his butt off. "Shut up" He mumbles and hands him the book Quinn gave him.

"It's just funny, you got rejected. You should have asked me before you asked her bro, she would never date a guy like you. She doesn't date anyone." Eric says between laughter.

"Shut up punk, let's go" Finn says remembering the eyes of the girl who just rejected him. I'm going to make her mine he thinks to himself.

Quinn Fabray is a high school senior and if she remembers correctly so is Finn Hudson. Atleast that's what everyone else says, honestly she doesn't really care. She's too wrapped up in her studies to pay attention and she doesn't really go out much besides to hang out with her friend Rachel or to tutor kids. She's from a good Christian family, her parents still love each other and she has an older brother and sister that both have families now. She's from an all American home, but she's also very sheltered. She doesn't really care much about fashion because she loves wearing jeans and just a simple t-shirt to match, but that's how many people describe her besides her family. Quinn is a simple girl but her sister Frannie always said that if she would just wear the dresses that she buys her and just fix herself up a little everyday she could really accentuate her beauty. Truth is, Quinn is a little afraid to change or of change (honestly it's what she thinks people would say about her new and improved self she's more worried about), sometimes she just wishes she went to a different school and can make a new identity for herself but that's what college is for. That's what she always tells herself. Her family gave her everything she needs from contacts, clothes, to shoes and purses but they just sit in her closet going to waste. That's what Rachel always tells her.

She comes home to find Frannie and her nephew Oliver in the living room, and as exhausting her day has been, it all vanishes when she takes the baby away from her sisters arm.

"Hey Frannie! Where's Steve?" Quinn says as she coos to the baby then looks up to her older sister.

"He's at work, how was your day? And you look nice in that dress, I'm telling you, you should start wearing them to school." Frannie says as she gets up from the carpet and heads over to the couch. She really wishes her sister just change her attire. "You have the brains in this family Quinn, and you have the Fabray genes, you're beautiful and you shouldn't waste that beauty on mundane outfits."

Quinn just shakes her head and laughs. "Maybe one day I will, don't worry about it. But my day was good, I just came back tutoring this kid Eric, and I met his older brother. Finn Hudson, he kind of asked me on a date but I said no." Quinn said nonchalantly ask she rocks the baby back and forth gently.

Finn Hudson sounds so familiar to Frannie, yet she couldn't put her mind to figure out why. Then it clicked, "You mean Finn Hudson, Carol's son from her first husband? He's really cute Quinnie! Why did you say no? I thought he was at boarding school, are you sure it's him?

"how do you know him? And yeah, apparently he's transferring to McKinley this year. " Quinn says avoiding her sister's second question

"Oh, well Carol said he was getting in trouble at school a lot so they decided it was best for him to go to boarding school, but she shows me pictures. Actually she shows mom and mom shows me" Frannie laughs a little

"Well it looks like he still gets into trouble" Quinn remembering her first impression of the guy. Actually she hasn't really stopped thinking about him since he asked her out. He was very cute and he had a nice dimple every time he smiled or smirk. He was incredibly tall but she hates the fact that he smokes.

Finn goes home and calls his buddy Puck from middle school. They've actually kept in touch since Finn left for boarding school and still are best friends.

"Hey Puckerman" Finn said as Puck finally answered his call.

"Sup man? Thought you were going to pick up eric?" Puck said while he had Finn on speakers as he lift weights.

"Already did, anyways what can you tell me about a girl name Quinn?" Finn tried to say nonchalantly but failed miserably.

Puck puts down his weights, and grabs the phone. "You mean Quinn Fabray? She's a total nerd man, she's probably a prude and she's not even that pretty. Don't tell me you have a thing for her?"

Finn shakes his head, he thought she was gorgeous just from the moment he met her. "I asked her out, she said no"

Now Puck starts laughing, "She'll never go out with guys like us! She's a daddy's girl, a goody-good, and frankly you're out of her league."

"nah man, just wait she's really pretty, she could be one of us." Finn tries to defend a girl he doesn't even know.

"is that a bet I'm feeling" Puckerman starts smirking on his end of the line. Finn doesn't have a good feeling about this but agrees along anyways. "I bet you I can make her mine and popular by homecoming Finn tells Puck. "Game on Hudson, but if you don't, we have to make a wager…"

Hi guys, I'm not much of a writer and I'm just getting into the roll of things once more but I thought I'd take a chance and write a Fuinn story since I love them. It is an alternate universe story so I hope you like it.. Anyways, I know it's a little slow and I have many errors but if you guys like it, review it! Tell me if I should continue it. Also, I'm very sorry for all the grammar errors and spelling. Please bare with me.


End file.
